13 Days
by taylorabbie
Summary: Left lonely after just leaving Chase, Cameron finds a better relationship with someone she never imagined she'd be with- Thirteen. (timeline is a bit AU) (Just kind of a light, cute, flirty story) {Takes place during mid S6/ beginning of S7} CADLEY/ CAMTEEN
1. Introduction

"How about infective endocarditis?" Dr. Hadley, or Thirteen, suggested, as she twirled her dark hair around her left index finger. Her gaze was casually fixed upon the case's blonde consult, Dr. Allison Cameron, who was conveniently seated across the table from her. Convenient for me, Dr. Hadley thought, that way it doesn't look like I'm staring. Moments later, the voice of her ex-boyfriend brought her back to reality.

"We _are_ still talking about the trauma kid from Emerg, aren't we? I mean, that _is_ why Dr. Cameron has joined us, isn't it?" Her superior, Dr. Foreman clarified.

"Well, I wasn't really paying attention, but it fits. Shortness of breath, muscle pain, coughing up blood? It sounds plausible."

"That, _or_ the poor kid was hit by a bus on his way to school." Cameron interjected; she met Thirteen's nonchalant eye contact and was barely able to conceal a seductive smile.

"Okay, I'll agree, the symptoms are all easily explainable by a bus collision. But then why did House choose this case? There's no puzzle to it… no reason for his interest." Thirteen stated to the entire team, but looked directly into the blonde's eyes as the words came out.

"I'm sure House had his reasons." Foreman interjected.

"Speaking of House, where is he?" Thirteen inquired.

"He… um… said he wouldn't be in until after lunch. He said he had "_family problems_" which is probably just House-code for he had a meeting with Cuddy that he wanted to blow off." Dr. Robert Chase made his presence known at the diagnostic table.

"Well, what are we doing? We don't have a case, House won't be here for a few hours. I guess we have a few hours of free time." Thirteen suggested. To emphasize her euphemistic point, the brunette purposely nudged the other woman's ankle with her practical black ballet flat. However, the reaction she found was not the reaction she was looking for. Instead of Cameron's sensual smile, it was Foreman who jumped slightly, and promptly glanced under the table.

"Dr. Hadley… I sincerely hope you did not intend to do that. With the concern of your current relationship status, that was not only unprofessional, but highly inappropriate."

"Yeah, it was an accident. I promise it won't happen again." She vowed, eye contact still trained on the blonde seated across from her.

Subconsciously, Cameron allowed herself a nervous laugh and an alluring wink towards the brunette. However, Chase, _Cameron's_ ex-_husband _caught on and observed Thirteen's reaction. The way that the newer doctor responded left little doubt in his mind of what they were trying to pull off. In reaction, Thirteen dropped her eyes to the table and tucked the stray strand of her hair behind her ear. Forman had also observed. He let the pen from his hand slide free and land with no sound on the carpet.

"Seriously? Are you two like together?" He inquired.

"No… It's not like _that._" Both women overlapped.

"You two _are_ together!" Chase stood up in a display of annoyance.

"Not exactly…" Cameron lied.

"Please, it's pretty obvious when we've been watching you two eye-fuck for the last twenty minutes. And does Cuddy know about this?' Chase continued.

"Moving on! The patient file said that he was skateboarding when he—" Cameron shouted over her ex-husband before she was cut off.

"Does it matter? He got hit. By a bus. It's no mystery. What is a mystery is how long this _thing_ between you two has been going on."

"Well, _you_ admitted to killing Dibala two months ago, so for about a month and a half." Cameron accused Chase.

"So we were still together when you two had your little fling. Is that why you left?" Chase argued back.

"No! Remy overheard our… fight… AFTER you signed the divorce papers." Cameron felt her voice crack with emotion as she retorted.

"And Allison was obviously upset and needed a friend to talk to. Which is more than she could have ever expected from you." Thirteen added.

"Remy? Allison? First names… at work..." Chase scoffed in disgust.

"Look. Thirteen, I expected something like this from you. But Cameron, I can't even put into words how disappointed I am in you." Chase addressed.

"No, since when is your reputation more important than my happiness?!" She cried, desperately trying to force back the tears. "You know what, I can't deal with this right know." She announced as she dropped her head and stormed out the door.

"What the hell? Seriously." Thirteen countered as she left the room behind her _friend_.

It was only after both women had vacated did the rest of the team notice the man holding the door open. House. His head was covered with strategic dark tint sunglasses and oversized hoodie. Upon entering the office, he removed the sunglasses and pulled down his hood.

"Cat fight? Mrow!" House stated before taking his place at the head of the table…

* * *

Not that it's any excuse, but this is my first Cadley kind of story. I've written Huddy and a little Cameron, but I thought I'd mix it up. The story does get better and kind of explain itself more as it continues, but I couldn't think of a great way to start it. So I settled for this :)

I apologize for any spacing/ format issues, my tablet has been acting up lately.

And I'd really appreciate any reviews. I'm just a girl looking to improve my writing


	2. Chapter 2- Spectator

Thirteen followed close behind on Cameron's heels, only taking a few seconds before the two were stride-in-stride.

"Where are you going?" Thirteen whispered as she grabbed Cameron's wrist. The blonde doctor turned around to face Thirteen; a look of utter dejection covering her face.

"Allison, what the hell is wrong? Walking out like that is so uncharacteristic for you." Remy consoled.

Cameron stared back at her. "Then maybe you don't know me as well as you thought you did." She stated before turning back around and continuing away.

"Not true! The Allison I know would have fired off some witty remark and changed the subject." Thirteen stopped her again.

"No, that sounds like something _you_ would have done. I would have just changed the subject."

"Then why didn't you?"

"I don't know! I'm not thinking straight! I don't even know what the hell _we_ are."

"We can be _whatever you want us to be_…" Thirteen leaned in and brushed Cameron's hair back as she whispered into her ear.

"But I don't even know what I want us to be! Two months ago, I was _happily married_ to a _man_. A man I loved. Now I'm here… with you. I never imagined that I could be… or even the possibility that I might be… gay?" She admitted.

"Well, when you put it that way…" Thirteen trailed off, "Why don't you say it more like 'during your time with Chase, he helped you to realize that there are plenty of other fish in the sea… namely those that don't necessarily have to be guys." She finished.

"Remy… I'm trying to be serious!" Cameron argued half-heartedly. Whenever her partner put it like that, it was hard not to agree. One of her trademark laughs gave her true intent away; both women couldn't help but smile.

Thirteen leaned in close to Cameron and gently pressed her lips against the blonde's cheek. A simple moment passed, but Cameron however, was not one for just a tease. Without hesitating, she turned her head slightly as she felt Remy's lips collide with her own. Almost immediately Remy broke away, but only to smile coyly.

"I knew you couldn't resist."

Allison turned around to check for anyone who may have witnessed their kiss; she was shocked to find a young boy, no older than 10 gawking at them. With his eyes wide open, he made eye contact with Cameron, then Thirteen, then back to Cameron. He watched as Thirteen tentatively put her hands around the small of the blonde's back and let herself lean forward until their foreheads were touching. The brunette laughed when she noticed a trace of her pale pink lip gloss smudged on her _girl_friend's cheek. Cameron noticed it at almost the same moment and instinctively reached her hand to wipe it off, in the process only smudging it worse.

"Did I get it?" She laughed, knowing full well that she hadn't.

"You made it worse!" Thirteen giggled, already aware of what Cameron was suggesting. She took the opportunity to let her hand crawl slowly up her partner's back, and pause behind her neck. In one move, she cupped her fingers tentatively around Cameron's cheek and gently touched her thumb to her skin.

"Listen," Thirteen began, looking deeply into Cameron's teary eyes, "I know anyone can tell you this, but believed _me._ You… are so gorgeous… people like Chase don't deserve people as wonderful as you." She laid her lips on the bridge of the blonde's nose. Cameron was about to speak… if even to thank Thirteen when a wheezing cough interrupted her. Sure enough, the little boy from before was still in attendance… as well as another, older woman, presumably his mother.

The mother looked at them with a mixture of disgust and sympathy as she took in the detail of the doctor's intimate embrace.

"Mommy, why were those girls kissing each other?" The boy tilted his head up to his mother. Almost immediately the mother turned and glared at her son. _This is not the time or place_.

Thirteen looked back at Cameron with the same goofy smile that Cameron fell in love with her for. Almost immediately, they both realized how unprofessional they might come off as. Thirteen took a step away and smoothed out her white lab coat. Cameron took a moment to tuck a stray hair behind her ear.

"I am so, so, so sorry about that," the mother apologized, "I let him out of my sight for a second, and I know it's no excuse, but I'm so sorry he interrupted!" She apologized as she held her son's hand and yanked him down the hall.

"But Mommy! Why were those girls kissing? You said that boys and girls kiss. Does that mean I can kiss other boys?" He protested.

"Enough!"

The arguing continued until the pair travelled out of earshot.

Cameron was the first to turn back to her girlfriend.

"I don't know what she was apologizing about! We're not the ones that'll have to explain this to her son!" She giggled before glancing at her pager.

"Oh. I'm needed back in the ER. Apparently some girl started was babysitting when the kid shoved a bead up his nose. Parents should be home within the hour so we should try to get them both home before then."

"Well, do you want to have lunch later? Just the two of us?" Thirteen offered.

Before Cameron could respond, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Whirling around, she came face to face with House; more specifically, his cane.

"Ooh! I see our little girl has found her prince-rather- _princess_ charming!" He mocked sarcastic surprise, "I think I remember how this fairytale goes! Doesn't the pretty blonde doctor head back to the emergency room? And then doesn't the other one come back into the diagnostic room to do her **job?**"

Cameron and Thirteen smiled at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Fine. I'll get going…" Cameron smiled sarcastically.

"Yeah, sure whatever." Thirteen mumbled as she turned back towards the diagnostic room.

"Hey Remy!" Thirteen jumped as she heard Cameron's sweet voice call out her first name; she was caught off guard for two reasons: barely anyone knew, let alone used her first name, and second, there was just something about _Cameron's voice_\- something she couldn't find the words to explain- that just made her heart flutter. "See you at lunch?"

Thirteen smiled, "See you then!"

Cameron continued to walk haphazardly backwards down the hallway, her feet carrying her reluctantly back to the ER. She stumbled backwards, narrowly missing an elderly man holding on for dear life to his IV pole. As he cursed under his breath, Cameron turned immediately to apologize, but he huffed away before she could. The blonde's eyes immediately darted back to Thirteen, anxious to see if her girlfriend had witnessed her near-catastrophic collision. Of course Thirteen had, and struggled to suppress a laugh. Instead she only shrugged and pointed to her distressed friend, as if to make a scene about it. Cameron only mock scowled, stopped, blew her partner a dramatic kiss before turning and walking away… with her long, blonde hair bouncing freely down her back with every step….

**AUTHORS NOTE: I know this chapter is basically fluff, but that's the point until next chapter. Other thing: By this point, Cadley has been established, and will possibly be explained through a series of flashbacks in the next chapter (: Besides, I just started school yesterday and I literally get a free writing hour once a week. So yeah, I see in like two days I already have someone following this story and all I can say is ****_THANK YOU!_**** So as always, keep R&amp;R, and I'm always open to constructive criticism. **


	3. Chapter 3- Disaster Strikes

Cameron made her way back down the ER nonchalantly, as if wasting those few extra seconds would help make lunch time come sooner. But much to her surprise, instead of only having the scant few regular patients, the room was swamped. Nurses from other departments were all swarming the growing throng of people. As she stepped into the room, she had no choice but to supress her emotions towards Thirteen and get to work as the staff population wasted no time in filling her arms with file folders.

The severity of patients ranged from the usual imaginary illnesses, to a woman unfortunate enough to appear to have fought a dog… and won. Her reward? Seventeen stitches down her calf where the malicious creature split her open.

Within the hour, most patients had either been sent home having been asked to return later, or seen a doctor and been discharged; now only a few lone people crowded around the admitting desk. One of these people was a retired woman, approximately 60 years of age, holding a pill bottle in her hand.

"Hello? Hello, can someone help me?" She began.

"I know this is the _Emergency_ room… and I have an emergency!" She escalated.

"Seriously. Someone? I might die" She projected.

The desperate woman caught Cameron's attention and before too long the3 blonde had ushered her over to an available bed. Before the ER head could so much as speak, the older woman blurted out her situation.

"I saw a doctor here two weeks ago and he said I had a urinary tract infection… whatever the hell that is."

"Okay…?" Cameron played along.

"It's been two weeks and I don't feel any better." She stated plainly.

"So, you'd like me to prescribe you another antibiotic?"

"Nonsense! That's the last thing I need. Some prissy doctor trying to tell me how I should and shouldn't live my life."

Cameron took a deep breathe to compose herself; it wasn't the first time she had heard comments of that nature directed to her. By now, she'd figured out that it was best just to let it slide.

"I came here to ask you if you thought I should start taking these." She thrust the pill bottle into Cameron's hands. Sure enough, it was a two week course of Ampicillin, prescribed by none other than Dr. Robert Chase. By the looks of it, the bottle had gone untouched.

"You mean, you haven't been taking your antibiotics?" Cameron clarified.

"Well… you seem smart. Haven't you read the side effects? They sound worse than the damn infection!" The woman yelled.

"I understand where you're coming from, but believe me, a bladder infection isn't the end of the world. It's actually a common thing. Companies just have to put those side effects down for legal reasons. Chances are, you won't experience any of them. And if you do, I can almost guarantee that it will be very mild." Cameron explained.

"Nonsense!" The woman exclaimed again, "I consider myself a smart woman, and I know when someone is trying to lie to me. All you doctors are the same. Giving people medication that they don't need, just to make a little money." She spat.

She glanced at her watch. It was already a quarter to noon, and Cameron knew that unless she left right away, she would miss her dinner date with Remy.

She was about to try explaining again, gently, that he patient was overreacting, when she noticed the diagnostic team sauntering through the hallway. House passed the door, with Thirteen in tow. But when he passed the glass door, he couldn't help but stop and point at Thirteen. The while looking at her, he executed several sarcastic kissy- faces, mocking how just a couple hours ago he had caught them lip-locked in the hallway. Being the professional she always strived to be, Cameron simply stuck her tongue out at him. She was about to turn back to her patient when she witnessed Cuddy walk up to House, and turn him back down the hallway in the direction of the clinic; with a little shove, he was back off down the hall. Cameron thought of a plan.

"You know what, you're right. But unfortunately, I only work at the ER, I can't write prescriptions," the latter was a lie, but the woman seemed to believe her regardless, "but I can send you down to the walk in clinic so they can write you a new prescription there. Just ask specially for _Dr. Greg House _and repeat the same concerns and questions you told me. He'll be glad to help you."

The woman grabbed her bottle back and stormed off down the hallway, following the 'walk-in clinic' directory signs.

Almost immediately, Cameron regretted her trick, but quickly dismissed the idea. Besides, what was the worst that could happen? As far as she was concerned, there was no harm in simply annoying her old boss.

This time she scanned the clock, noticing that it was still only ten to twelve. Anyone else would have taken lunch ten minutes early, but Cameron, being as studious a worker as she is, decided to wait it out, and hope that no one else came through.

The minutes passed as if they were hours as not a soul entered the emergency room. At 11:57, she decided it was close enough to the change of the hour, so she removed her white lab coat and walked towards the exit. As she was about to leave, an older doctor, whom she had never met, burst in through the ambulance bay, breathing heavy as if he had be running.

"Dr. Cameron? We have a crisis involving an ambulance down the road a few miles. The engine just cut out and the woman in the back started contractions a few hours ago."

"Why don't you just induce labor? You don't need any more doctors for that." Cameron was growing frustrated that she was missing her dinner date.

"That's why she's in the ambulance. Her husband found her unconscious when he came home from work. First responders diagnosed eclampsia. She was on her way here for an emergency C-section."

"Well, we can't do the cesarean in damn ambulance. Can't we get her to the OR?" Cameron argued.

"Dr. Cameron, it's your choice, but if she dies, I don't want to have to say _I told you so._"

Cameron realized in that moment that her date would have to wait; it wasn't a life-or-death situation. Sure, Thirteen might be a little hurt, but she'd have to understand.

"Just let me grab my coat and we'll go." Cameron hesitated, but then realized she didn't have time to run to the locker room to grab her jacket. Even if it was a blizzardy December afternoon, it wasn't like she'd be outside for very long anyway.

**A/N: So, this was originally half of a chapter I wrote, but it ended up being really long, so I split it in half. I'd say that this story is approximately half done now, and it'll probably end up being about 1300 words and maybe 10 chapters. And as always, keep reviewing! I love to hear what you have to say!**


End file.
